thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Ultimate Battle Episode one rough draft
Chris: *watches as a crowded boat in the background passes by* Ah, Ultimate season equals ultimate ratings. *looks at camera* Hey! This season will be big, bad, and money making! We will be bringing back all 52 contestants to make the most ultimate total drama season ever! And...here they are (52 contestants walk onto a dock) Katie: Sadie, EEE! We're finally competing Sadie: This is so exciting! What should we do? Stare at Justin or Alejandro? I call dibs on Justin! Katie: I want Alejandro, he is so much cuter. Sadie: No way! Justin has the eyes! Katie: But Alejandro has the hair! Sadie and Katie: No! Jo: Will you two shut up? This is a competitive contest of brawn, not beauty. Lightning: Yeah you sha-amateurs needs to take a step back for the Lightning! That includes you dude *looks at Jo* Jo: *cringes* Sure *rolls eyes* Amy: Samey, move it! You're stealing my spotlight! Samey: I kind of did, you know, when I got you eliminated..he...he.. Amy: GRR! *tackles Samey* DONT EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN OR YOU CANT USE YOUR ARMS OR LEGS, FOR A MONTH! Samey: Stop being such a rude drama queen! Amy: *gasp* Sam: *laughs* Catfight! Duncan: *whispers to Sam* My money's on Samey! Dakota: *normal, walking past everyone* Hi guys! Move it please, the camera crew is having a hard time following me. Sam: Woah, Dakota! Cameron: Wow, how did you manage to get rid of the mutation? Daily Chemical Baths? Dakota: Um, no. It's obvious, I went to the salon, thanks Annie! Cameron: Impossible, you must've took constant medicine and pills, with chemical baths. Dakota: Oh, that too. Chris: Enough chit chat, time for the challenge, you will run through the jungle, the first two women and first two men to finish wins and receive immunity! Any questions? Harold: *raises hand* Are there any hungry predators? Because my doctor said that bears can cause- Chris: GO! Harold: *sighs and runs, along with everyone else* Courtney: Move it! *pushes people* Dawn: B look, a river, do you think you can quickly build a canoe? I think I know a shortcut? B: *shrugs and begins to build* Dawn: Go B! Heather: *runs past* Don't bother, you'll lose anyways! Dawn: Oh my god, hideous aura. Geoff: *catches up to Bridgette* Hey, uh, you run fast! Bridgette: Thanks. Geoff: So I was thinking, I think- Blaineley: Move it! *pushes Geoff and Bridgette* Bridgette: Ugh, her. Geoff: Confessional: Why'd they bring her back, she is so...annoying, does production actually like her? Staci: *running with Sky* and that's how my Great great great great aunt Bethany invented doorknobs. Sky: Uh, Staci..do you ever wonder..why you left first? Staci: Duh, people found me annoying. Sky: Well here's a tip, be social, try to be uh sane, just be yourself, you can do it! Staci: Okay, you remind me of my great great- Sky: Awesome..great! *cringes* Sky: Confessional: I tried to break it down nice for her, she seems sweet, but did I hurt her feelings? Izzy: *swinging on vines* YEAHHHH!!! Owen: *looks up and sees Izzy* Hey, Izzy! *waves arms* Izzy! Izzy! Izzy: That thing that broke up with me, what kind of person would be that crazy? *ignores Owen* Owen: *looks at Noah* Is it my breath? Noah: I'm guessing you had an explosive stink bomb. Owen: *turns red* Sorry.. Trent: *bumps into Gwen* Hey.. Gwen: Uh, hey.. Gwen: Oh crap sugar just passed me, he he, guess I better go! *runs* Trent: Sugar isn't- Sugar: *topples Trent over* Look wizard, I found the red circular vegetable that looks like a fruit! Ella: Oh Trent, maybe I can cheer you up with a song *sings* These beautiful nature has some great texture, and- Sugar: SHUT UP! Jo: *crosses* Yes! Lightning: *makes it out* Sha yeah! Lightning in first! Jo: Actually I won. Lightning: Well um, YOU DONT COUNT! Scott and Brick: *racing* Scott: Hey, move over! I'm taking the last spot for guys in the finish line. Eva: I WANT TO WIN! *runs and knocks over Brick and Scott, then crosses* Scott: The dude spot is still open! Alejandro: Not so fast! *crosses* Brick: Oh man! (Everyone else is seen crossing) Owen: So...tired...*falls on Leonard* Leonard: Leave! *waves wand around* Max: *running* What! I lost! What a disgrace! You! *points to Anne Maria* With the odd hair, go get me some room temperature water to cheer me up! Anne Maria: *sprays Max* Max: AHHH! I'VE BEEN BLINDED Scarlett: *laughs* Chris: Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Eva, you win immunity and are safe..at least for the next ten minutes. Category:Blog posts